Anniversary 2016 An important story (Alsius)
} | name = Anniversary 2016 An important story (Alsius) | realm = Alsius | level = 1 | givenby = Ursor | xp = 0 | gold = 0 | items = Renaissance Hat, Renaissance Clothing |story = Ursor: Do you know how many stories have been written and heard throughout these lands over the years? No one knows and no one will ever know, but what's clear is that some of those are more important than others. The recent events in these last times remind me of some of them. Especially about those that, even when they only belong to the imagination of an inspired plume, they enjoy the randomness that make them premonitory tales. As history always repeats itself, sometimes stories or tales become true. Well, I'm extending myself too much here. It's just that people tend to come over and talk to me only a few times a year... I wonder why might that be... Good, getting back on our business. The story I want to read for you is called: The Renaissance. But as always, my carelessness becomes present once again. I've confused the book with another one that was old and illegible, and that I've given it to the town's Merchant. He requested a book with such features for their pages to be used as wrapping paper. Go and speak with Mektild Nimphglaze. Let's pray he hasn't used them yet. Mektild Nimphglaze: Using a book to wrap things, do you think I could be that cheap? Oh, the town crier sends you. Yeah, yeah. For certain things you need no more than a paper to keep the tiny pieces together, only for delivery, as the price that I offer is already too low for me to provide the luxury packaging. Let me see. Here's the book, but I've used 3 of its pages already. If you have any luck, my clients may have not thrown away them as of now. Hmm... let's see. Here you go. Take this, I wrote down for you who they are. Oh... I used yet another page from the book. What a fool of me. Uh, hmmm... take care of that one as well. I took that book out of my, it won't happen again. Come back with the rest of the pages and I'll help you repair it. Roald Starglow: Oh, yes. You're in luck, I still didn't open the package. It's just that I have so much things to do. Look, here it is. Question: I see you're the kind that is into books. I have the latest book I've written on sale. It's titled: 'The One-Eyed Cyclops: You can always do worse'. Aren't you interested? Alright, at least I tried. Thorin Strongsoul: Is it too urgent? I was about to go the bathroom. You know, nature calls. I'll be back shortly... what? Why do you need my toilet paper? Oh, is part of your book? Whoah you got here just in the nick of time, ha ha. Now I need more paper. Oh I have this 'The One-Eyed Cyclops'. It's not that I'd misregard reading... but there are book and books. Elma: Yes, yes. I requested him some tiny rocks to set up a necklace. Here they are. They're pretty cute, aren't they? The paper... uh I used them to draw, but I think you can still read them. Hmmm, yeah. Take it, but don't open it until you're gone. Bye! Ursor: Excellent. Let's continue. I won't read you the whole story, don't worry. Just the first pages. Don't be scared! It just has a big-sized fonts, it'll be just a minute. Let's see... ehem! -'The Renaissance' Once upon a time, there was a land where each individual would only thrive for no more than the survival of their family, among brutes. Empty, contentless supremacy, where the reason for why things were done or acted upon was long forgotten. The activity became a simple routine, and life itself reflected as a void and plain horizon. With this background, the inhabitants of this land had a savage fate: to follow the death's path in order to give life a meaning. But as everything succumbs to silence, the mumbling grows noticeable. They always are there. Few of them, but something they had promised: life is what is done in this moment. Our minds and bodies are prepared for more.- *Pff, ha ha ha* I apologize, there's a drawing here that, well... I'm sorry, moving on... -How? Standing before the question that we all ask ourselves, the answers that we may wield must arise. There must be more we can do to know who we are and where we are going. In this transition, a new beginning must be pursued. We must reborn!- Inspiring, isn't it? I'm sure you'll notice that, from time to time, there';s always more to do, and there will be much more. The Gods are with us. And above all, you will do so as well. We'll remember this for the rest of our lives. And which better way to remember than wearing it? Look at the illustrations on the book. No, not that one. The pages that follow. Beautiful clothings, right? Well, here they are. Remember: we are being reborn! |tasks = | notes = }} Category:Alsius Holiday Quests